


Meeting you, no matter what

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Vampires, Weresquids and the normals Oh My! [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Stealth, Weresquid!Rider, rated t because of vampire bites, rider cares about him, sleepy vampire is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Rider just felt alone. And what does he do to get rid of his loneliness?Visit the inkling he cares about the most.
Relationships: Rider/Stealth (Splatoon)
Series: Vampires, Weresquids and the normals Oh My! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354366
Kudos: 7
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Meeting you, no matter what

Night time, something Rider knew all so well. Especially since it's almost the night of the full moon. Walking down the street, he looks at the houses, passing by in search of one. 

He didn't want anyone to know, but he was just feeling so lonely. Not to mention the person he was meeting was so special to him. Finally he found the house he was looking for before he made it up the steps. He..did call him, telling him he was coming but seeing the lights were off, Rider hoped that he didn't fall back to sleep. With a deep sigh, Rider knocked.

A few minutes later the door opened, Stealth yawning sleepily as he looked at Rider. His helmet was off, Rider saw Stealth’s tentacles and the shy inkling let out another yawn. “Oh, Rider! You're finally here” Stealth sleepily smiled, letting the weresquid inside his home, Rider taking off his shoes. “Sorry for coming so late at night” Rider spoke, noticing how sleepy Stealth looked, but nevertheless seemed happy to see him. “It's alright, Rider” Stealth yawned, Rider grabbing his hand. “I-If it's okay..can we go to your room?” Rider asked, flushing slightly. “Umm, okay!” Stealth replied, before bringing Rider to his room. 

It wasn't the first time he’s been at Stealth’s house nor his room, but Rider could feel his heart flutter fast. “Rider? Is there something wrong?” Stealth asked before Rider quickly shook his head. “No..but there's one thing I need for you to do for me”

“And what's that, Rider?”

“Can you..bite me again?”

“Huh…?” Stealth blink sleepily, wondering if he heard Rider correctly. Did Rider really want to be bitten again? “Rider, I'm not really that hungry and-” Stealth blinked, trying to find the correct words to use, “and that was the only thing I could think of during that time. A-And I took too much! I got super worried and-”

Stealth was cut off when he felt warm lips meeting his own. Rider was flushing hard when he gave a little peck on Stealth’s lips, unable to contain his embarrassment as he cleared his throat. “I-I wouldn't have asked anyone but you Stealth.. I..like you..” Stealth couldn't help but the flush deeply hearing Rider’s confession. Did Rider feel the same way too?! “Y-you do?” Stealth replied, Rider giving a nod. “W-Well the truth is, I-I like you too Rider. You always make me happy, s-so” Stealth replied, the two of them flushing yellow-green.

“I-If it's okay, then I'll do it” Stealth said, feeling a little embarrassed. Rider had brought him closer, Stealth smiling at the warmth the other gave out before he leaned closer, nuzzling Rider’s neck a bit. Opening his mouth, Stealth softly bit into Rider’s neck taking small sips. Rider didn't flinch when Stealth bit him, feeling the other pull away after a while. “Are you okay, Rider?” Stealth asked, worried before Rider gave him a small smile. 

“I am” Rider replied, giving Stealth another kiss, before it was cut off with another yawn from the vampire inkling. “Sorry, you must still be tired” Rider said, Stealth yawning a bit before nodding. “Come on, let's get you to bed them.”

Stealth yawned sleepily, leaning on Rider’s shoulder when he felt the weresquid pick him up, before putting him on his bed. Soon, Rider joined him as Stealth cuddled near him, falling back to sleep. Rider chuckled quietly, giving a small kiss on Stealth’s forehead before he too fell to sleep, happy to be by Stealth’s side.


End file.
